


Wild Thing

by Erimentha



Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, arvon teases alenca and then eats her out on a table that's it that's the fic, literally just arvon/alenca smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimentha/pseuds/Erimentha
Summary: Alenca Goffil is wild, defensive, and unapproachable. Arvon Milirose does anyway.





	Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> my good pal Kirlett on the discord requested arvon/alenca since i was taking requests
> 
> this one's for you, kir

Arvon didn’t know what to make of her the first time she saw her.

Or, rather, she didn’t know what to make of her beyond the usual. _Prey_. Cuthinthal or not, the girl was human, impossibly young, inexperienced in the ways of the world she found herself submerged in. She put up a front, of course. Eying anyone who gave her even a sideways glance, ready to bare her teeth, arms always crossed. To the untrained eye it would have been off-putting, perhaps even _intimidating_.

Fortunately, Arvon was not untrained.

She knew of the human before the human knew of her, saw her before the human saw her. Took in her mannerisms – defensive to a fault, keeping her back to the wall, ready for a fight in which she would only ever be outmatched. The human was wary, yes, bold too, but there was an element of fear, discomfort. Perhaps she didn’t recognize it in herself, but there _was_.

And then their eyes met for the first time and Arvon watched those glaring, narrow eyes open wide, watched the scowl drop from her face, watched a flush pool high in her cheeks.

She took to Arvon better than the others – at least, that was how Haron described it. With them, she was awkward at best. Arvon could talk, could demonstrate, could plot, and Alenca would listen, would respond, would do her best to grapple the ideas. It didn’t always work – she hadn’t the mind for it – but it was endearing to see that ferocity of mind frowning as she mulled over a plan.

Once some of the shine wore away, the boldness increased. Arvon had expected it. What she wasn’t expecting was that she didn’t quite mind the lingering glances, nor the crooked smiles Alenca would send her way.

“You could have stayed with Duliae,” Arvon told her once, over dinner, and she laughed at Alenca’s reaction, the venomless glare.

“He’s creepy.”

“That is one way of putting it.”

It had been intended to be a tease, nothing more, but she struck at a nerve, and Alenca huffed. “Always telling me that I could use him in return, if I let him use me – fuck that. Promotion? What’m I supposed to do with that?”

“Advance yourself to the higher echelon of Gha’alian society?” There was a slight quirk to Arvon’s lips, hidden from Alenca’s sight as she turned to pour them more wine. Other times there might have been servants, but it was late, and Alenca always fumbled when Arvon did such little gestures.

“Oh, yeah, I would’ve been the grand dame.” Alenca’s scowl deepened as she leaned back in her chair. “He wouldn’t have given up control when he got it. Wouldn’t have let me do things my way – not like you do. I was just some fascination for him to study.”

As predicted, her rant quieted when Arvon passed her the filled cup, though their eyes met as Arvon allowed her fingers to brush against the back of Alenca’s palm. _This_ gesture would always make her face light up, bring out that lopsided grin Arvon had come to know. Rather than respond immediately, Arvon allowed the words to settle, instead choosing to focus on her own glass. A bead of the dark liquid sat at the corner of her mouth, threatening to trail and stain Arvon’s skin; Alenca’s gaze tracked it with a hunter’s precision.

Arvon allowed the distraction a moment before licking it away. She was focused on something else: it would have been a shame to see the woman across from her reduced to one of Duliae’s projects, one of his many servants and tools, shaped to his image. She would not have had Laceaga’s efficiency, nor his level of acceptance in Gha’alia, and her talents would have been squandered. Why not foster her? Why not allow her opportunities to stand as her own individual? She had not the years of expertise that elves would have, but within her there was a fury, one that fuelled her in battle, and it made her a sight to behold.

“Such a wild thing you are,” Arvon mused aloud, affection tinting the words. She hadn’t intended to voice it, but neither did she try to deny it. Their eyes met again. “But then again, you’re _my_ wild thing, aren’t you?”

It was a claim, but not of ownership, not of supremacy. It sat between them, as did the remnants of their meal, present but not overwhelming.

Alenca shifted in her seat, her posture straightening. The glint in her eyes was akin to pride, yet something else overcame it. “What would you have me do?”

Accepting it, but not claiming in turn – taking it at its most basic meaning. Arvon quirked a pale brow as she took Alenca in. The wariness that had long dissipated on the human woman’s part had returned, clear in how she gripped her glass, how her jaw seemed to tense, ready to bare her teeth. Her poor wild thing was confused – that much was clear. Arvon sighed, not bothering to hide her frustration, then stood. Her steps down the length of the table were slow and deliberate, forcing Alenca to watch and wait – for all her wariness, her gaze never wandered, and Arvon _revelled_ in it.

She lingered by the arm of Alenca’s chair, placing one hand on her shoulder, then trailing it down her arm, watching in pleasure as the skin pebbled in its wake. There was a shuddering gasp, then Alenca jerked her arm away, forcing her chair back as she clambered to her feet.

“I’m not a damn fool, Arvon,” she hissed, face fully flushed, her inner conflict plain on her face. Her breaths came heavy, yet she stood and met Arvon’s gaze, not flinching even as the elf stepped closer, their noses almost brushing. Alenca’s glare twisted. “I’m not going to be your amusement, I’m not going to be your _toy_ , I’m not going to be piece that will come when you call and leave when you’re through with me, I’m –“

A pale hand grasped at Alenca’s chin and she stopped with a sharp intake of breath. Arvon looked her in the eye, unblinking, forcing the moment to stretch until it was almost unbearable. “Did I say that was what I wanted?”

“You –“

“Did I say,” Arvon repeated, leaning closer to speak into Alenca’s ear, “that was what I wanted?”

The shake of her head was minute, not even strong enough to break Arvon’s grasp on her chin. Drawing back, Arvon let her hand fall, watching the fight drain from Alenca’s body. “Clever thing. Why don’t you try to guess what it is that I want, hm?”

In a heartbeat, the fury was back in Alenca’s eyes. “ _Arvon_ -“

The light press of a fingertip on her lower lip froze her in place, flushing her face with something very different. “For me, clever one. Can’t you do that?”

The tension between them could have been cut – both of them pushing in different ways, both unwilling to submit. If she was wrong, Alenca would have risked her pride, but Arvon was playing for keeps and she didn’t take well to the idea of losing.

“Alenca,” she started, and it was her turn to be silenced. With a sound akin to a growl, Alenca grabbed Arvon by the waist, snaking her arm possessively, her lips meeting the elf’s in a kiss that was almost more teeth than lip. After a moment she froze, almost as if she was going to pull back and sneer, revel in how _wrong_ she had been – no doubt she would rather claim the humiliation for herself than suffer it being forced upon her – when a pale hand glanced up her arm, traced the curve of her neck, cupped her proud jaw. Arvon hummed against her lips – she had been intending praise, but perhaps her wild thing had enough of words for the present.

The next kiss was softer, the possessive arm at her waist tightening, then going near-slack, going from a claim to an anchor. A third, then fourth, and Alenca’s breaths were short, quiet things, eyes fluttering on the line of near-closure. The lead came to Arvon naturally.

As amusing as it was to have Alenca’s legs give way, she didn’t want her losing her strength to stand just _yet_ , so Arvon pulled back, a question on her tongue, when Alenca captured her own lower lip between her teeth.

“None of that,” Arvon hissed, her thumb tracing the plump of it, then soothing the abused skin. “I won’t have you marking up what’s mine.”

“I’ll be marked up anyway – I’ve already gotten scars from jobs, and –“

“And they pay,” Arvon finished, her thumb pressing now, almost dipping into Alenca’s mouth, but drawing it away at the last moment, tracing the line of her lower lip once more. “Like deserves like. You’ve done the same, taken blows meant for me, returning it in kind.”

Her whisper, the look on her face, was akin to worship. “You’re _glorious_.” Alenca leaned, trying to capture Arvon’s lips again, but the thumb remained in place and Arvon forced her back.

The sound that followed was almost a _whine_. Arvon smiled, then indulged in the question she had been intending to ask before. “How long have you wanted me?”

It took a few more attempts for contact, all evaded and denied, for Alenca to answer. “Long. Too long. Fuck, Arvon – don’t make me beg.”

Again, Arvon watched her, considered the idea, as if she hadn’t already considered it twenty times over. “Would you?”

The answer came without hesitation. “Yes.”

The hand at Alenca’s jaw brushed back through her hair, forming a fist at the base of her skull, and Alenca surged forward, a sigh leaving her as she did. It was Arvon’s turn to bite at her lip – not that Alenca minded the hypocrisy, if the noise she made was any indication – and though Arvon teased at control, she made no attempt to reign in her lover’s enthusiasm.

Lover. It was almost too soft a word for her wild thing, but it seemed to fit, just as Arvon fit between her legs as she shifted them, pushing Alenca back against the table. The human woman made an effort to reverse their positions, but that’s all it was – an _effort_. It was Arvon who forced her lover to sit on the wood, giving warning tugs at her hair when she thought the human woman was thinking of taking control.

Eventually, she left Alenca’s lips, trailing kisses to her ear, her other hand tracing a teasing circle at her hip. “Have you thought about me?”

“All the time.”

Arvon captured the lobe of her ear between her canines and tugged. Alenca nearly jolted off the table, but the presence between her legs kept her in her place. “That’s not what I meant.”

“It’s what _I_ meant,” was Alenca’s breathless reply, and Arvon thought that, paired with the string of indecencies that left the human woman’s lips when Arvon bit at the pulse of her neck, was one of greatest things she’d ever said. Her attention shifted again, from the pulse to her collarbone, and both her hands fell to the tops of Alenca’s legs. Her thumbs teased at the inside of her thighs, feeling the warmth through her pants. This time, Alenca’s hips left the surface of the wood, if only for a second.

“I hadn’t thought you would be so eager to be led,” Arvon murmured, pausing to gauge her expression as her hands continued their trail, thumbs grazing the sides of her knees. “It’s not quite in your nature.”

“I’m choosing –“ Alenca started, then stopped as Arvon dragged her hands back up: nails digging but not catching on the fabric, her thumbs kept flat. “-‘m not just some flower –“

She stopped again, this time with a whine, as the hands trailed up to her hips, intentionally skirting around where Alenca was trying to guide them.

“No? Not a flower?” Arvon pulled back just enough to gather Alenca’s shirt in her hands, then pulled it over her head. There was no undershirt aside from a band around her breasts, keeping them somewhat in check, but not even it kept the cool air from biting at her skin. Arvon soothed what she could, but she only had so many hands – and only one mouth – and, well, when Alenca wrapped her legs around Arvon’s hips she thought she had best start to get to the point. Nimble fingers worked on undoing the clasps of the band. “What are you, then?”

“ _Yours_ ,” Alenca gasped, just as the fabric fell away from her breasts. Her skin pebbled against the air, nipples hardening, and before she could try to warm herself, Arvon took them in both hands. The answering noise was somewhere between a keen and a groan. “’M only gonna give up control to someone worthy of leading me –“

Having heard enough, Arvon focused her attention, gently rolling one of the sensitive peaks between the pads of her fingers. Alenca’s mouth fell open, yes, but that wasn’t _quite_ enough for her, and she tightened the grip into a pinch.

“Fuck!”

Arvon allowed Alenca to fall back against the wood, releasing her hands, and watched as the cold air sent the woman into a shiver. Now-free fingers played at Alenca’s waistband. “You think me worthy?”

It was almost deadpan, but the thought that _she_ could have Alenca like this, when most others barely got two words from her… the warmth that pooled within her risked catching alight much sooner than she intended.

“I said it before – you’re glorious, I – I knew it from the start –“

For the first time since they’d started, Arvon went fully still, watching Alenca squirm on the table beneath her. A slow smile spread across her face – not the one of a predator, but a genuine smile, and she bent down, pressing a soft kiss to one of the firm lines of her lover’s abdomen. “My wild thing,” she murmured, her voice almost a coo, “ _my_ Alenca.”

Her fingers undid the tie of the waistband, catching both her pants and her smalls as she pulled them down. Arvon lingered at her abdomen, kissing every line and divot that revealed itself as Alenca moved. “That’s it,” she encouraged, as Alenca lifted her hips to aid her, “let go. Let me show you just how _right_ you are.”

Kisses turned to the press of her tongue, tracing and teasing the skin at her hip as she pulled the last of Alenca’s clothing from her body. If she wanted, Arvon could get up, leave her there shivering from cold and want, but she would have to be a fool to want to do that.

If she left, she wouldn’t hear the whimper as her hands guided Alenca’s legs to part further, nor would she feel them trembling from anticipation. She wouldn’t hear the quiet “Oh, Arvon, _please_ ,”, and she wouldn’t have seen Alenca _dripping_ for her.

There was no more slow teasing. She led with her tongue.

Alenca’s scream was muffled by one of her own hands, but Arvon could still catch the fragments of words before they broke down into nothing. It only served to spur her on as she went from tasting to feasting. Once or twice she teased, darting her tongue from Alenca’s clit to where she was waiting, empty, and a thrill ran through her at the breathless “oh, _oh_.”

Suddenly, Arvon pulled back, forcing herself to ignore the temptation as Alenca’s hips raised to follow her. She gave her lover’s thighs a squeeze. “Use your hands, Alenca – part yourself for me.”

She was obeyed in a scrambling, hurried manner, Alenca’s hands nearly slipping despite their calluses. Arvon laughed softly at her desperation, but she didn’t bother moving until she had been obeyed completely, when Alenca gripped at her thighs to pull them apart and away. She was entirely exposed, both to the chill of the air and to Arvon’s appreciation, and the elf lingered in the latter to let the former have more of an effect.

When she next leaned in, parting Alenca’s lips with her tongue, she was rewarded with another scream.

“Arvon,” Alenca hissed, forced still from her position, “Arvon, fuck, I need –“

Wordlessly, Arvon circled her clit with her tongue, then slipped a finger within her, then another. With each stroke Alenca tightened around them, her screams mingling until it was a continuous, wavering cry.

“Ah – ah –“ Alenca rocked a little, the most movement she could manage, “more, Arvon, I can take it, more –“

She cut herself off with another scream as a third finger joined the other two, the sound catching in her throat as they curled. Arvon could feel her fluttering around them and felt herself clenching on empty air, knew that she was going to drag Alenca to her room, ride her face until she came, but first – first, her wild thing deserved a reward.

It only took a few more strokes until Alenca fell apart, all sounds dying save for her hurried breaths as she rode her release. Arvon took everything she was given and more, worked Alenca past the point of trembling.

She straightened her posture, her own legs a little weak, and brushed her hair back. Alenca was just barely sitting up, her eyes dazed. After a brief kiss, Arvon tore herself away, and moved her fingers to Alenca’s mouth. She caught on at once and took them in, laving and cleaning them with her tongue as Arvon spoke.

“You’ll be meeting me in my chambers once you’re dressed.”

Alenca’s eyes snapped up to meet hers, a little clearer as she worked her tongue at the space between Arvon’s fingers, clearly pleased at the moan she earned. “Why bother dressing?”

A tsk left her and she pulled her fingers away, wiping them on one of the serviettes abandoned on the table. “Because I don’t want to have to eviscerate someone until you clean your mess up.”

“You’ll just have me clean that up, too, and it won’t be nearly as nice,” Alenca drawled, but she jumped to her feet and grazed Arvon’s cheek with her lips. “Go. I’ll be there soon.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

“I expect you to.” With one last crooked grin, Alenca started to look around the room for her clothes, and Arvon was content to leave her to that task. If she lingered, she’d be tempted to stay there, and she had plans for the evening that required more than just a table.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to apologize to my dead relatives and also god


End file.
